I cant stay away 5
by Kiminblack
Summary: they fall in love


I cant stay away 5

Disclaimer: I don't anyone in the WWE. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince Mchaman owns the company.

Katrina went downstairs to find Randy's wife, Sam, already waiting. Going up to her she said hi quietly to her.

**Liz, and Ashley will be here in a couple minutes. How are you? What do you want to do today? Do you want to go shopping? **Sam asked with a small smile on her face.

**I'm good. How about you? Yeah, sure I dont have much money, so I'm not going to spend a lot." **Katrina told her.

Looking over, they saw that Ashley and Liz stepping out of the elevator. Just before leaving, Katrina saw Shad coming out of the gym. He saw her, came over, and asked, **Where are you ladies off to right now?**

**We're going shopping. Why?** Ashley asked

**Just curious. See you guys later**. He says with a smile on his face as he looks around. Shad said bye quickly and walked off to the hotel room that he was staying in.

**That was... not like Shad at all. He's usually more talkative then that to everyone.** Ashley said. She had a small frown on her face.

**I'll go talk to him after we go shopping. He's probably stressed out from being away from his girlfriend, Tyra for such a long time. He should ask her to come and travel with us, I think it would do him good.** Katrina said to Liz, Ashley, and Sam.

**Lets go and do some shopping** Liz said quietly. Katrina could tell by the look on Liz's face that she felt slightly guilty about just leaving Shad without talking to him.

Going to the shopping mall, all the girls wanted to go to different stores. But, the one store that they did all agree upon was, again, Victoria's Secret. Katrina went in, happy that she could pick something out for that night with JT. Looking around for a little while, a woman who was average height, with icy blue eyes and dark brown hair came up to her.

**Hi, I'm Samantha. Can I help you find anything in particular right now?** Samantha asked.

**Yeah, I was looking for something to surprise my boyfriend with tonight. Do have anything like that?** Katrina asked with a smile on her face.

**Oh, yeah, definatley. I know what you mean. Come here and we have have a few things.** She said with a knowing smile.

Samantha took Katrina over to one of the little nitches in the store. She showed her a black and red bra and boy short set. Looking for her size, she grabbed them and smiled knowing Jayson would go crazy seeing her in it tonight.

**Thank you so much for helping me out today!** Going and looking around a little more, she found Ashley looking around for things.

**Hey. Did you find anything?** Katrina asked.

**No, I didnt. I was gonna look for something for Matt. But, I cant really find anything that I like here. Did you find anything?** She said.

**Yeah, I found this. Its kind of a surprise for Jayson. **Katrina said while blushing a little bit.

Smiling a little bit at each other, they went to find the other girls. Quickly, they all bought their things at the store. Talking for a little while outside the store for a little while, Ashley and Katrina decided to go to Hot Topic and the music store, while Liz and Sam went to Abercrombie and Hollister.

After awhile, Ashley called up Liz and asked her where her and Sam were. They were at Hollister. Quickly finding it, Ashley and Katrina went to the store and waited for them until they were ready. The four of them went to go find a small restaurant to go and grab something small to eat.

It didnt take long, so they got out quickly after eating whatever. (A/N: you can choose what it is.)

Going back to the hotel, Liz, Sam, Ashley, and Katrina gave their numbers to Katrina and she gave her number to them. They said their goodbyes and went to their hotel rooms. Katrina made sure to go to Shad's room to see if their was anything was wrong. While in the elevator, she texted Jayson, saying,_ Hey, Baby. I'm back from the mall. It seemed like Shad was upset, so, I'm going to go and talk to him to see if there really is anything wrong. I love you! And I cant wait until tonight._

Katrina got to Shad's room and quickly knocked on his hotel room door. She heard someone come to the door and open it. Seeing Katrina, he let her into his room quickly.

**Hey Katrina. Whats up? Is there something wrong?** He asked her.

**Nothing much. How are you? Well, it looked like you were pretty bummed out when you came out of the gym. I got concerned. Actually we all were. **She told him while sitting down on his bed.

**Yeah, I just miss Tyra. I want her to come on the road with me. **

**Then go phone her up and ask her if she wants to go. I'm sure she would love to come on the road with you!** She smiled to herself.

**You know what, I will do that. I'll call her as soon as possible. Thanks. **Shad said while Katrina stood up to walk to the door. They gave each other a quick hug and Katrina left. She went to her room that she was sharing with Jay next door.

The sight she saw was a wonderful one. Jayson was sitting on the edge of the bed. There were roses and candles everywhere in the room.

**Oh my god. Jay, this beautiful. **

**Thanks Katrina.** Jay went over to her and kissed her lips gently and pulled her in by her waiste.

**I have my surprise for you too. Let me go and put it on.** She was defiantly a little nervous about the whole thing. Katrina didnt think that they would ever date, that they would just stay friends with eachother. She didnt think that she would be falling in love with him this quickly either. But, Katrina had always cared about him more then a friend and had never told him about it, either. All of this, she thought about while getting ready.

Coming out of the bathroom, she went over to where Jay was sitting on the bed. His was looking down. She touched his shoulder and he looked up. His mouth dropped as he what Katrina was wearing.

**You look... amazing, Baby.** Jay pulled her into his lap, one leg one each side, kissed her with love and passion. He pulled her closer, so there was no room between the two of them. Jay layed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. They kissed again while Katrina wrapped her legs around his waiste bringing him close again. Both were touching and feeling each other feeling every part of one another's body. Slipping off Jay's pants and boxers, she stared down.

He saw her motions and saw the way she was looking, he smiled and kissed her neck. She shuddered a little as he started kissing lower. He slid off everything that she was wearing as he was kissing her. Jay kissed and touched her everywhere he could before he came back up and stuck a finger in making her gasp and moan at the same time. Katrina started to kiss his shoulder and neck while he was trying to make her moan as loud as possible. She started to moan a little and started to grab on to his back a little. After awhile Katrina, moaned again and spoke with a raspy voice,** I want you. Please, I want you so bad.**

Jay went and got a condom, slipped it on, and crawled back on top of her.

**Are you sure you wanna do this Kat? I dont wanna force you into anything you dont wanna do.** He had a look with concern seeing as they hadnt been going out that long.

**I want to.** She touched his face and smiled. He was always so caring about everything.

**I love you, baby girl. I love you much.** Jay said.

**I love you too. **She said.

He slowly went in making sure he didnt hurt her in any way. She smiled and moaned as he slowly still went in and out. Katrina pulled him in as close as she possibly could to her and wrapped her legs around his waiste wanting him to go faster and kissed his neck. Soon enough she found the sensitive spot. He started to touch around her body more, touching and feeling her breasts. Squeezing them gently at the same time. It caused her to moan louder at his touch. She loved his touch. Jay kissed her hard while touching her face gently.

Then, they switched so that she was on top and was riding him. Katrina blushed deeply with nervousness. Jay smiled at her with his hands on her hips helping her stay a little more balanced. He started run his hands up her hips, up the curve of her waiste. Jay felt her starting to tighten around him and knew she was close. He was getting fairly close too. Then, as if it was just a thought, they came. Katrina cried out as she oragasmed. She sat on his waiste for a couple minutes trying to catch herself afterwards.

They got under the sheets and Katrina put her head on Jay's chest as he pulled her closer to him. The both of them were trying to catch their breath.

**I love you.** Katrina said.

**I love you too, Katrina.** He told her while kissing her forehead gently.

Soon enough they had both fallen asleep peacefully with smiles on their faces.


End file.
